Pink Sand
by Gaaraisloved94
Summary: At the Chuunin exams, a certain red head ninja sparks Sakura's interest... Will love bloom? Warnings later on... CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY HERE FANS! THE WAIT IS OVER!
1. Shocked

It was during the Chunnin Exams, that Sakura Haruno had acknowledged the exsistence of Sabaku no Gaara. She saw through his insanity and had a feeling that she could change him...Can she? Rated M for future chapters...GaaxSaku 333

Chapter 1: Shocked

It was in the middle of the night that Gaara sat on top of the roof. He looked completely serious, and expressed no emotion in his face whatsoever. It was only a few months before the real matches for the Chunnin Selection Exams. As he sat on the roof, a small breeze blew threw his flaming red hair. 'I live solely for myself. The purpose of my exsistence lies in the killing of others. I love only myself.' he thought to himself. Those words repeated like a broken record in his mind over and over again. He thought he could never love anyone but himself... But that was going to change very very soon...

"SAKURA!!!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU TALK????!!!! YOU HAVEN'T SAID A WORD OR TOUCHED YOUR RAMEN!!!!" yelled the obnoxious blond, Naruto. Sakura sat there still, staring at her ramen, not saying a single word. "SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!""" Sakura finally snapped out of her daze and focused her attention towards Naruto. "Naruto? Do you know anything about that Sabaku no Gaara guy?" she asked plainly. Naruto looked up at her from his ramen and slurpped up his final noodle. "Well if you ask me, I think that guy is a freak! Did you see him at the preliminaries? He almost KILLED Rock Lee!!! I mean, he's got some serious issues... Plus, he will never get girls if he's always smelling like blood and killing people intentionally." Sakura then frowned. She knew that there was something behind that armor of sand that protected his unloved physique.

"Is that all you think about him?" she asked, "I mean, what if he was raised to be like that? Or he wasn't raised right at all?" Naruto then glared at her. Sakura then felt weak. Why was she standing up for Gaara the Killer? Was it because there was something about him that sparked her attention? "Sakura... I wasn't raised by _anyone_, and I'm not a killer... Gaara and I are completely different, but at the same time we are so close to being the same... Do you understand?" He asked pointing his chopsticks firmly at her. She nodded and whispered a yes and then left Ichiraku's...

Sakura walked down the street. She looked at her watch and it read 4am. How could she have stayed up so late at the Ramen Shop?...and with Naruto too? As she passed a few alleys, she then immediately stopped in her tracks and became silent. There she saw Gaara sitting up on the roof staring blankly into space. Her body tensed up; she knew he could sense chakras within the vicinty. This, however, did not bother her at the moment. She wanted to know why everyone judged Gaara and everything about him... Why is he like this? Who or what made them like this? Is there any way to change him? Slowly, she crept up the ladder and snuck onto the roof. Fortunately, Gaara hadn't noticed her yet. Sakura came closer and closer to the redhead; and with every step, her body froze a little bit more. Finally when she was about 10 feet away from him, she decided to speak...

"Excuse me..." she said very quietly. Within a millisecond Gaara's head spun around and glared at her with his icy jade eyes. She instantly froze all over. She felt like she was paralyzed and could not move. It wasn't a jutsu, she just felt that way...

"What do you want?" he snapped. "I I just, I just w-wanted t-t-too ask you s-s-s-something." stuttered Sakura. She didn't know what to say. Besides Sasuke, she'd never been in such a commanding presence before. But Gaara's was more. It was more intense and breath-taking.

Sand was already wrapping around Sakura's waist before she could say anything more. She knew what was coming. He was going to crush he like he crushed Lee's arm and leg. Sakura was immensely frightened, and could not get out of his sand's grasp. The sand was squeezing her body and cutting off her circulation... She could hardly breathe.

Suddenly, Gaara did the unexpected. He commanded his sand to carry Sakura over to him. Sakura was relieved now that she wasn't going to die. When they were millimeters apart, Gaara crashed his lips upon hers enjoying every moment of pleasure he got out of it. Sakura immediately lost focus and pushed harder and made the kiss more passionate. Gaara was surprised at this, but he took the opportunity and snaked his blood thirsty hands around her waist allowing the sand to free her. But when Sakura was free, she didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and asked for the entrance of her tongue. With a smirk on his lips, Gaara granted Sakura's wish and allowed her tongue to enter her mouth as he did the same with his. Finally, they both pulled away in need of air. Sakura, eyes wide in shock, fingers tracing over her lips, was more than shocked. Gaara just smirked and lifted her chin up to his face level.

"Bare this in mind Haruno," he said "You are now mine and mine only. I don't argue with any objections...If anyone tries to get in my way, I _will_ kill them. And with that, he let her go from his grasp and within seconds disappeared in his sand. Sakura stood there, mouth agape, worried more than ever.


	2. For once he's not alone

The next morning, Sakura woke up in her bed, staring at the ceiling, eyes wide in shock... What exactly happened last night? These thoughts raced through her head as she went over what she did and how she went to sleep... Then she remembered...

"OMG GAARA MADE OUT WITH ME LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed... She quickly ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had huge purple bags under her captivating jade green eyes, and her hair was tangled all over. She then remembered Gaara's threatening and paralyzing words. "_Bare this in mind, Haruno. If anyone tries to get in my way, I will kill them." _

Sakura grew very frightened, hoping that she wouldn't have to watch one of her closest friends die right before her eyes... Suddenly, a noise rustled through the room. She quickly ran out of the bathroom to see what caused the noise and it was there... Outside her window...On top of the tree branch...Sat Gaara, staring right into Sakura's eyes with his piercing ones as if he could see right through her. Slowly he removed himself from his seat on the branch and entered her room. He walked towards her and with every step he took, more tension filled the room. Sakura was frozen where she stood. She knew that if she made one movement his sand would be running up her body in only a matter of seconds.

"Good morning cherry blossom.." he whispered into her ear. Shivers raced up and down Sakura's spine. "Good morning...Gaara...kun..." she whispered in his ear. He shuttered as vibes of different emotions ran through his body. He'd never felt like this about ANYONE before... Gaara then snapped back into reality and started to explore her room. He went over to her dresser and fiddled around with her make up and other materials. He held a tube of lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner in his hand and crushed them until colors of black and red were oozing all over his blood thirsty hand. Sakura's eyes widen in fright and anger. He had NO right to crush her things. Her fist was clenched and her eyes narrowed as she glared at Gaara an icy glare.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped. She knew it wasn't something to get really mad about, but when someone violated her personal things, there was a huge chance of Sakura becoming irate. Gaara's eyes enlarged at her question. How dare she question him! She was his god dammit! HIS! HIS AND NOBODY ELSES! He ought to punish her for talking in such a disrespectful tone towards her partner. He quickly walked over to her, with a rigid glare never leaving his face. Sakura knew what was coming, but she couldn't move. Within seconds, she was pinned against the wall, Gaara's sand holding her hands in place, and his hands on her hips. He leaned over so his face was only millmeters apart from hers.

"Do not question me. You have no right." he said emotionless. Sakura immediately felt a jolt of hatred run through her veins. But before she could say anything, Gaara silenced her with a finger placed over her lucious lips. "You hate me right now don't you? he asked. "I can see it in your eyes. The hatred for me runs through your veins, and it is uncontrollable because I have displeased you. You want to hit me and hate me, but you know you can't because well... You can't." he said with a smirk graced upon his lips. "Do you hate me?" he questioned. This time, when Sakura looked up into his eyes, she saw something completely different. His question wasn't an order to be answered, it was more like a plead. You could tell. His eyes were waiting for her answer, and they looked lonely and helpless. Right then and there Sakura found the guts to answer the sand demon's plead.

"No...I don't hate you at all. I never have. Ever since I first saw you there was always a spark of interest that I had in you Gaara. I know it isn't love, it's too early for that, but I think I am developing feelings for you." she said. She wasn't afraid. She didn't have to be. "And...?" asked Gaara impatiently. "And...and...I...think..." Sakura couldn't find the words to say. She couldn't think. So she decided to answer the rest of his appeal with a passionate kiss.

Sakura's POV:

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think. So I crashed my lips onto his. I acted gentle at first, but the kiss became rough, wanting, and full of raidcal passion that I could not even explain. It was like that was all he needed. He calmed down instantly and snaked his hands around my waist. 10 seconds into the kiss he responded back my running his skilled tongue over my lip. I was surprised he didn't pull away, but then again, this is Gaara. Possessive, HOTT, and blood thirsty. Our tongues explored each others' mouths wanting more and more of each other. The sand freed me and allowed me to wrap my arms around his neck and tangle his crimson locks in my fingers. It was amazing. It felt as if the whole world had stopped just for us, just for that moment. I wished the world stopped for a little bit longer. Gaara, however, was the one to pull away from our love session and excuse himself from my room. He vanished in a whirl of sand leaving me completely cluless of what had just happened.

End of Sakura's POV

Gaara walked down the street, touching his lips and wondering what had just happened. She was changing him. GAARA was changing. Sure she had a boatload of attitude on her, but how could he resist her. That beautiful pink hair, those big and passionate green eyes, that curvacious and sensual body. He loved everything about her. Not to mention that she was also kind, gentle, smart, and an amazing medial ninja. He knew he was changing, because the minute he thought of Sakura, a warm and comfy smile spread across his face. For the first time, he felt happy, loved, and not alone.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER!!! It was worth getting yelled at for lol! review!!! sorry I didn't update immediately alot of school work and turkey break! Chapter 3 coming soon! STAY TUNED LOVE YA!!!


	3. Explanations and Kissing

YAYY!!! I'm so happy that I could write the third chapter tonight!!! thank goodness my sis and mom like Law and Order!!! This chap is a lil longer so yayyy !!!

Chapter 3:

Sakura sat on her bed perpetuously thinking about what happened 15 minutes ago with Gaara. She had never felt like this about someone before... But wait, how could she feel something for Gaara? She liked Sasuke, right? She thought she was right. Alas, she knew the truth, and the truth had to be told before feelings were hurt and hearts were broken. She looked out her window, and saw Gaara still walking down the street, his eyes looking down at the ground, with a stoic look on his face. What was wrong with him? She opened her window and called out to him.

"GAARA!!!" she yelled. He quickly turned around and glared at her. In a matter of seconds he teleported once again to her bedroom and took her hands in his. A blush creeped up Sakura's face. Could a monster turn sweet in only 30 minutes? She guessed so! Not only was Gaara changing, but she was changing as well. Her physical shape and emotionally. She didn't feel afraid to call out his name or tease him or anything like that. She felt confident. It was the best she'd felt ever since her long time foe and friend, Ino Yamanaka, befriended her.

"What is it?" he asked calmly. She started to fiddle with her fingers while they were still in his and looked away from him. This pressure he was bestowing upon her was too much. She felt her body go numb and her legs growing weak. She immediately sat down on the bed, removing her hands from Gaara's. Gaara followed her motion and sat on the bed as well, but very close...

"Well, I was wondering," she started. A glare of concern fell upon his face. 'What is it now?' he thought. "Why did you crush my make-up? I mean, a girl needs to look good to impress." she said scornfully. Gaara then looked away from her, up at the ceiling, and back at her again. "Fine, I'll tell you why." he sighed in defeat. She wasn't even challenging his emotions, and still he felt defeated in her presence. "I crushed your make-up because you don't need it. It's not a necessity. I don't want you to get the feeling that you have to change your face to attract other males because if they are attracted, it won't be to the real you, it will be to you hidden in all of that artifical crap." he said blankly. Well that was honest! Sakura just stared at him in awe and pondered the things he'd just said. "Wait, so you're telling me that I should look ugly in front of hot guys?" she questioned. Gaara's non-exsistent brows narrowed and he looked at her with an icy cold glare. "No, that's not what I said Haruno." he said sternly. "I said you don't need to look like that in front of other men. In other words, the make-up only hides your natural beauty, and men should see that you are beautiful without having to change your face. That's the way I think. You are exquisitely beautiful and captivating without your make-up kunoichi, so don't even _think _about buying another set of it because if you do, I will only crush it again." he said smirking. Sakura's anger began to rise up, but then it receded. Gaara thought she was beautiful? Without make-up? She was completely dumbfounded. She even remember what Sasuke said to her a few weeks ago:

_Flashback:_

_"Sakura," said Sasuke "put more make-up on, you'll look more appealing to me that way." he whispered in her ear._

_Sakura was on cloud nine and replied "Of course Sasuke-kun. I only do what you want to please you and only you." she said smiling. _

_INNER: CHA! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! KICK EM IN THE BALLS SAKURA! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!_

_Sakura shook her inner out of her head and continued to gaze at the wonderous Uchiha. She was under his spell. Nothing could break it..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

An expression of anger spread across Sakura's face. 'The nerve of that Uchiha-teme! Gaara's right! I don't need make-up!!!' she mused. "Thanks Gaara." the blushing cherry blossom said. A smirk danced upon Gaara's lips, and Sakura immdiately could tell what he was thinking. "It's gonna take more than a simple 'thank you' to satisfy me kunoichi." he whispered hotly in her ear. Shivers raced up and down Sakura's body. "Stubborn..." she said. Gaara glared at her. "I like it.." she finished. Another smirk graced Gaara's mouth as he leaned in to kiss her.

Once again, the kiss was rough, hott, and passionate. They kissed eachother hungrily, as if they had been away from each other for so long. Gaara then picked her up, and lay her down on the bed. (NO LEMON!!! NOT YET!!! JUST KISSING !!!) They both lay next to each other with their tongues exploring each others' mouths wanting more and more of each other. Gaara, being the possesive guy he was, decided to take this to the next step. He parted her lips earning a pout from Sakura. He started to lick and kiss her neck and collarbone, leaving a few love bites there as he did. Sakura's breathing hitched and as she pouted more and more, Gaara got more annoyed. He quickly leveled his face with hers and stared at her in the eyes. "Sakura," he said her name so beautifully. It danced off his tongue with such caring and compassion. "Stop pouting, and I'll give you what you want." he said. A smirk graced Sakura's lips and she started giggling. "What is it?" Gaara asked annoyed. "How do you know what I want Gaa-ra?" she asked sexily. Gaara was the one shivering in delight now. She quickly grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his. This kiss was more passionate than EVER! She quickly drove her tongue into his mouth and explored as much as she could until she parted his lips and started to give him love bites. Gaara hissed as she nipped his cold and pale skin. Sakura was so surprised at herself. She'd never been like this before... Wild and confident. Maybe this "realtionship" with Gaara wasn't such a bad think after all.

She then pushed Gaara off her lips and tugged on the ends of his shirt. He decided to just take it off and let her linger upon how beautiful his six pack was. She ran her hands over his smooth and pale chest and rubbed her hands against the soft skin. God he was gorgeous. Not one battle scar on his body. Gaara, groaning from not getting what HE wanted, dove back down, and kissed Sakura hungrily on the lips. He was now on top of her, shirtless. Sakura still had her clothes on. Their kissing a few minutes later bcame simple and clean. They would just kiss every 5 seconds and inbetween look at eachother. Gaara slid his hands up Sakura's tanktop and started to rub little circles on her back. She felt so relaxed by his touch, that she decided to fall asleep in his arms.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked. No answer. He then turned her over to see that she was sleeping peacefully. He traced her face and wrapped one pink lock around his finger. He then reached down and smelled her hair. 'mmmm...cherries and strawberries.' he said to himself. He loved everything about her... But did he love _her _in general? Who knows? Heedless to what else was going on, someone was watching everything that was going on from the window.

"Hmmhmmmhmmmhmmm..." he/she chuckled. "Well Gaara, it looks like you finally found a little soulmate." he/she said as he/she took a picture of the two shinobi with a camera phone. Then the "spy" disappeared into thin air. He/she could not wait to tell everyone that Gaara had found a mate.

OOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFF HANGER!!! yeah I hate them too but I can't write anymore i got a loooooooooooot of hw!!! r and r plz!!! ill love u forever and ever!!! who do you think it is? here are the choices: Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Orochimaru, etc... Tell me who you think it is!!! It will be revealed at the end of the next chapter which probably won't be here until the weekend so be patient my little reviewers!!!


	4. TroubleOO

Readers, I IMMENSLEY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG I'VE HAD SUCH A BUSY BREAK AND MY DAD'S HOUSE'S COMPUTER DOESN'T LET ME UPDATE I WAS THERE THE WHOLE BREAK I'LL BE UPDATNG MORE OFTEN I PROMISE! THIS CHAP IS LONGER SO R AND R!!! I LOVE YOU !!!

Recap:

"Hmmhmmmhmmmhmmm..." he/she chuckled. "Well Gaara, it looks like you finally found a little soulmate." he/she said as he/she took a picture of the two shinobi with a camera phone. Then the "spy" disappeared into thin air. He/she could not wait to tell everyone that Gaara had found a mate.

Chapter 4:

Sakura woke up to the sound of her cell phone. She looked around the room until her eyes landed upon the red sand-nin sleeping soundly next to her. She remembered the events prior to sleeping and blushed. She traced Gaara's face with her fragile fingers, slowly making her way down to his neck, then chest, then abs then...she stopped. What was wrong with her? Why did she keep having these little make-out sessions with Gaara? Did he really like her, or was he just using her as a play toy. She pondered these thoughts for a while until a pair of pale, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down to her pillow. Gaara stared at her with his piercing and ever so gorgeous jade eyes.

"How was your sleep Sa-ku-ra?" he asked. Oh god she loved it how her name rolled off his skillful tongue. She leaned in and smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips. "Good," she replied. "But what about you?" she asked is a childish voice. She snuggled into the crook of his neck and started to leave butterfly kisses along his neck. He hissed as she nipped at his cold skin. He then slid her back up so their faces were leveled with each other. "Excited aren't we?" he smirked. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "No." she said. Gaara, being amazed at her response, groaned. What game was she playing? "Hn." he murmured. Then Sakura remembered. "Oh shit! I forgot to check who texted me!" she quickly wriggled out of Gaara's grasp and ran to her phone. She flipped it open and read the text.

_Sakura-_

_Me, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke-teme are having a sleepover at my house tonight at 6pm. Bring a friend if u want. See ya then!_

_-Naruto_

'YES!' Sakura thought. 'This is my chance to tell everyone about Gaara and I! Wait... Are we together? Maybe I'll ask him tonight..." she mused carefully about this situation. Gaara observed her. 'What could she possibly be thinking about?" Sakura then came over to the bed and lay back down. "Naruto texted me," she said. "He and the rest of the crew are having a sleep over at his house tonight... Would you wanna come with me?" she asked blushing. He smirked. 'Bingo' he thought. "Hn..." he said. "I'm guessing thats a yes?" she asked. Gaara then crashed his lips onto hers asking for consent to let his tongue enter which she obviously granted. He lay on top of her, her arms wrapped around his neck kissing and nipping at her lips, and neck. He then stopped just when it was getting heated making Sakura pout. "What do you think?" he asked smirking. Sakura nodded her head down knowing that "yes" was defenitely his answer. She started pouting like a little kid having its favorite toy taken away. Gaara walking to pick up his shirt looked back at her and smirked. "hn...You must've been really turned on... Now since I pulled away you're probably wanting more." he said smirking deviously. Sakura knew exactly what he was doing. He was teasing her. No boy teases Sakura Haruno. NO BOY!!!

She was about to say something else but quickly closed her mouth. 'Two can play that game.' she slowly and seductively walked over to Gaara puckering her lips so she could drive him into chaotic temptation. She put one hand on his shoulder and one tangled in his red locks. "I still want you Gaa-raaaa..." she said licking his earlobe. Gaara did not see this coming at all. He started to kiss her lips hungrily with Gaara triumphing over their tongue battle. "That pant was pant unexpected pant" he managed to say. Sakura giggled. Gaara raised an invisible brow. "What's so funny huh?" he asked smirking. "Are you ticklish Sakura?" Sakura then stopped laughing. "Oh no... Don't even try." She said sternly. Gaara lunged at her pinned her to the ground and started to tickle her sides showing no mercy. "hahahahah gaara hahahahahahha please hahahahah STOP!!!!" she managed to yell. She kicked him off her satisfied. "You're no fun." he said. "Don't worry... I will be later..." she said hotly. Shivers raced up and down to and fro Gaara's spine. 'Since when is she so dominant?' he asked himself.

LATERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

"Hey SAKURA-CHANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the obnoxious blonde as he saw Sakura and Gaara at the door. "Oh hey Gaara!" said Naruto. He defenitely wasn't expecting Sakura to bring Gaara. He remembered what he said to Sakura. Damn now he felt bad. She probably liked him when he said all of that.

"Hey Naruto!" said Sakura happily. She hadn't seen the Rookies in the longest time. She was so excited. Gaara, stoic as usually just glanced at Naruto what seemed to be a welcoming gesture. "Hi.." Gaara said simply. Naruto went blank (aka this: huh?) Naruto escorted the secret couple to the living room where everyone was sitting and having a great time. They all burst out: "HEY SAKURA!!!!!...Oh, hey gaara!!!" (they aren't being mean they just didn't know he was coming!) Sakura smiled as Gaara just stood there smiling at her. _'My tenshi...' _he thought. Sakura raced over to everyone giving them each a HUGEEE hug! And when I say huge, I mean HUGE!

"S-s-s-sakura.." whimpered Hinata. "Hm?" "Could you p-p-please let go? Y-y-y-our s-s-q-q-quishing me.." Gasped Hinata. Sakura realized she was impeding the girl from oxygen, so she quickly let go and allowed a light shade of crimson to spead across her face. "Sorry Hinata-chan." murmured Sakura. Gaara just smirked at her. Damn he was so lucky. He wanted her right there and now but he knew they had to tell the gang first about them... sigh the complications of a relationship...

Meanwhile:

Sakura is talking to TenTen about the new shoes she bought the other day and how she's getting stronger.

Hinata is sitting watching the TV blushing madly because Naruto is on the same couch as her... OO''

Temari is sucking face (making out) w/ Shikamaru in a corner.

Ino is giving Neji a peptalk about how to ask out Tenten, while Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji are playing video games...

Where is Sasuke-teme?

O, and Gaara is sitting next to Sakura admiring her infinite beauty and how lucky he is... KAWAII!!!

"Sumimasen Tenten, I have to go to the restroom...brb!" said Sakura as she got up from her seat and went up the stairs. Gaara wanted to follow her, but he didn't know if that was a sign. As she walked pass him, she whispered "ten minutes..." and then kept walking. Gaara was getting impatient... Why ten minutes? Why couldn't they just fucking announce that they were together and make out right there?! He sighed. He didn't ask himself anymore questions.

Sakura made her way towards the bathroom. It was a very dark hallway, which made her paranoid.

Suddenly, she felt an arm pull her into another room. She giggled.. Naive..."Gaara! haha I said ten minutes!" she giggled as he sent butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Who's Gaara?" he asked, continuing to kiss her. Sakura's eyes widened. OO

UH OH!!! WE GOT TROUBLE!!! yea i kno u all kno who it is well too bad! i wanted a lil possesive meanie chicken ass sasuke in the story so DEAL WITH IT! yea im proud of myself this chap is wayyy longer!!! READ AND REVIEW I PROMISE ILL UPDATE SOONER FROM NOW ON!!! 3 you!!!!!

-Gaaraisloved94


	5. Uhoh!

Hey guys!! DON'T GET MAD AT ME IT SONLY BEEN 2 WEEKS SINCE I LAST UPDATED!! IM relli sry I feel terrible I relli do but school has been pilin on AL LOT of work OO but here's chap 5 enjoy!!

RECAP:

"Who's Gaara?" he asked continuing to kiss her. Sakura's eyes widened. OO

Chapter 5:

"S-s-sasuke?" she trembled. She thought she felt an icy presence! Ugh could you say BASTARD?! She could never forgive herself for liking such a teme! HE was the one who told her to wear more make-up! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!! (Okay enough about him we all know we hate Sasuke…)

Sasuke licked her neck earning a light moan from Sakura. He smirked 'this'll be too easy'. Sakura knew this was wrong. She hated him. How could she feel such pleasure from someone she despised?

Sasuke pushed her down on the bed and began to kiss her roughly. A type of kiss HE thought was passionate. Sakura kept her mouth shut as he tried to pry it open with his tongue. He ran his hands down her thigh and gave it a rough squeeze causing Sakura to gasp. Feeling accomplished, he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Sakura bit his tongue which made him shoot up and slap her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing you prude?!" he exclaimed. Sakura shot him an icy glare. "Who do you think you're calling prude you rapist?" she asked back in a childish voice. This time, she was the one with a smirk on her face. "I thought you liked me Sa-ku-raaaaa." he said as he pulled her to him wrapping him strong arms around her waist breathing down her neck. The hairs on Sakura's nape stood up. After all these years, after she gave up on him and hated him, why was she still so enthralled by this touch? Sakura gathered a fist full of green glowing chakra and slammed in right into Sasuke's gut. He slammed into the door and coughed up blood.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He stood there with his head hung low. A small chuckle sounded from his lips. His laugh grew bigger and louder. Stronger than ever. It frightened Sakura. She squirmed as she felt his chakra intensifying by the second. Something was wrong...really wrong. "What was that for Sakura hm?" he asked in a calm sinister voice. He slowly got up and proceeded towards her. He wrapped her arms around his neck. (Unwillingly of course) "Why are you treating me like you hate me? I thought you loved me...?" he asked sweetly (yea rite! sweet my ass!!) Sakura looked up at him with cold eyes. She gently pushed him away from her. A single tear fell down her cheek. "You're not the Sasuke I imagined. I've loved you ever since we were 8 years old. But now I'm 17, and I've found someone else. " her voice became louder at this point." YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID?! HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU AFTER BETRAYING YOUR OWN VILLAGE, LEAVING ME ON FUCKING GOD DAMN BENCH, AND ALMOST KILLING YOUR BEST FRIEND?! AND YOU THINK IT WILL BE ALL BETTER BY BEING SWEET AND LOVEY DOVEY!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU ASS HOLE?? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND HAVE SEX WITH ME?!" she was now crying. She was crying to the point where she was hypervenalating (sp?). Sasuke shot her the coldest glare he'd ever made. "I left for a reason Sakura. I had to. You really think I was going to become this strong by staying here and playing "ninja" with all of you weaklings? tch...Naruto was in my way. He needed to stay out of my business...He got what he deserved. And now my dear, so will you."

Sasuke pushed Sakura down on the bed and pinned her arms above her head. He crashed his lips on hers and roughly kissed her. There was no love or passion in the kiss; just pure lust. Sakura felt a tear fall down her porcelian(sp?) cheek.

Sakura's POV:

_O-M-G!! WHAT DO I DO? I'm so much stronger than I was when I was twelve, but he's still stronger! I know this is what I've always wanted, but not everything's different! Why is it when I find someone new Sasuke always wants me? Why me? WHY ME?!_

Sakura gathered chakra into her fist and freed herself from Sasuke's grasp. She punched him square in the jaw and kicked him where it counts cough cough. She kickly raced through the door but Sasuke quickly pursued after her. He slammed her hard against the wall pinning her arms once again and started to unzip her shirt. He gazed hazy-eyed at her chest. 'Wow. And I thought she would always be flat.' She wore a black lace bra that showed half her breasts. He was about to undo her pants when he heard her whimper. "S-s-sasuke. Please stop...Please...Just stop." she cried. Sasuke disobeyed and unbuttoned her shorts. She screamed loudly but he muffled her voice with his lips.

Downstairs:

"GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Gaara immediately shot up from his seat on the couch. Anger started to rise up in him. "Sakura?" he asked. Then it hit him. "Oh my god SAKURA HOLD ON!" He dashed up the staircase wondering what could be wrong. He'd hope that she wasn't hurt and is so, he won't be too late.

He ran down the hall, panting with anger and frustration. He searched every door until he finally heard a faint whisper coming from the door at the end of the hallway. "Please...stop..please.." He knew instantly it was Sakura and ran to the door.

Gaara POV:

_Damn...It's almost like the door is running away from me or getting smaller as I try to catch up with it. Sakura...Sakura please hang in there whatever has happened to you just hang in there!_

Gaara gathered chakra into his fist and with all his might he slammed it through the door and couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw Sakura pushed up against the wall, her shirt undone, and her pants around her ankles (her underwear was still on she was in her bra and underwear). He turned and saw Sasuke, his number one rival sucking on her neck and grabbing her breast. He ran towards him and like Sakura, but with a little more force punched him in the face. Sasuke landed with a loud thud on the floor clutching his nose. He removed his hand and saw it was drenched in blood. He cringed."Ugh...You bastard." he sneered. Gaara advanced towards him, and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He growled, "Get out, or DIE!" and with that, Sasuke scurried away from the possessed teen, but just before he exited the room, he murmured something he was sure Sakura would _never _forget. "Just wait my Cherry Blossom. I will have you. Even is this...monster gets in my way." and with that, he left the room (with a limp of course bc Gaara totally kicked hiS ASS!!)

Sakura looked up at Gaara trembling with fear. She burst into tears and started hypervenalating. Gaara just clenched his fists tighter and gritted his teeth. He inhaled deeply knowing he couldn't let what Uchiha said get to him. "Chicken ass.." he murmured. He turned to see Sakura huddled up by the wall shaking with tears flowing down her glowing skin. He rushed over to her and wrapped her in his embrace. She was so cold. He could feel her rampant heartbeat through his shirt. He tried his best to console her, hoping he would make everyting better. "Sakura...Don't worry...Please don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'm here to protect you. No one will take you away. I **_promise._**.." Sakura stopped crying and looked into Gaara's eyes. There was something so unique about his glorious jade eyes that made her heart beat at an incredible speed.

"You're not a monster Gaara." she whispered. And she kissed his cheek and lay her head on his muscular and protective chest. She felt so safe... She didn't even care about the fact that she was in her undergarments. As long as he was there to protect her, she knew everything would be alright.

Gaaras rested his head on the top of hers and sighed. He wanted to protect her so badly. He was NOT going to let Sasuke Uchiha defeat him. He couldn't. He **wouldn't **allow it. Then a thought struck him. It made him shiver and cringe at the thought of it. Is this relationship more than he thought? What if he really is falling for her..?!

**YAYY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!! READ AND REVIEW! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 2 MONTHS I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SHCOOL I KNOW LAME EXCUSE RIGHT? WRONG!! I'VE HAD EXAMS AND TACS AND UGHHHHH SOOOOOO ANNOYING! AND PLUS WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS A FEW WEEKS AGO AND ALMOST FINISHED MY SIS WALKED IN AND I DIDN'T WANT HER TO SEE WHAT I WAS WRITING HAHA! JUST READ AND REVIEW PLEASE DON'T FLAME I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO DO THAT!! JA NE!333**


	6. PLEASE READ!

Guys I'm really sorry but I won't be updating for a while but don't get bored or mad at me just yet because I have a new fanfic

Guys I'm really sorry but I won't be updating for a while but don't get bored or mad at me just yet because I have a new fanfic!!

Here's the info:

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Title: How Can You Mend a Broken Uchiha?

I don't know if any of you hate sasusaku, but this fanfic in my opinion is blossoming into something amazing! It's really good there are 3 chapters so far READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL AS I ALWAYS SAY LOVE YOU FOREVER!!

3333 GAARAISLOVED94 p.s.i'm really sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter trust me I hate it just as much when that happens!


	7. Happiness is the best Medicine

Ok guys…Here's chapter seven

Ok guys…Here's chapter seven. I was so devastated at the reviews I got after submitting my little note and advertisement because I didn't want people to think I would ever give up on this fic! ENJOY! And like I always say: I'll love you forever!

Recap:

Gaaras rested his head on the top of hers and sighed. He wanted to protect her so badly. He was NOT going to let Sasuke Uchiha defeat him. He couldn't. He **wouldn't **allow it. Then a thought struck him. It made him shiver and cringe at the thought of it. Is this relationship more than he thought? What if he really is falling for her..?!

End of Recap

Chapter Seven:

Tiny rays of sunlight beamed through the window. Sakura stirred in her sleep and rose. She yawned and stretched and scratched her head. "Man," she sighed, "What happened last night?"

And then she remembered.

Flashback:

_He was about to undo her pants when he heard her whimper. "S-s-sasuke. Please stop...Please...Just stop." she cried. Sasuke disobeyed and unbuttoned her shorts. She screamed loudly but he muffled her voice with his lips._

_"GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Gaara immediately shot up from his seat on the couch. Anger started to rise up in him. "Sakura?" he asked. Then it hit him. "Oh my god SAKURA HOLD ON!" He dashed up the staircase wondering what could be wrong. He'd hope that she wasn't hurt and is so, he won't be too late._

_He ran down the hall, panting with anger and frustration. He searched every door until he finally heard a faint whisper coming from the door at the end of the hallway. "Please...stop..please.." He knew instantly it was Sakura and ran to the door._

_"Sakura...Don't worry...Please don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'm here to protect you. No one will take you away. I __promise.__.." Sakura stopped crying and looked into Gaara's eyes. There was something so unique about his glorious jade eyes that made her heart beat at an incredible speed._

_End of flashback_

"Oh my goodness. Sasuke…he…tried to take advantage of me!" she cradled her head in her hands and trembled with fear. She was so scared. But she remember how Gaara had came to her rescue and saved her. She didn't realize it but she rescued him too.

Sakura got up and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She ran the cold water and splashed her smooth skin when she noticed a small red mark on her neck.

Sakura: OO

She gently touched the mark and cringed as her fingertips met the skin. Sasuke's lips had been there…

She lowered her head and clenched her fist. She blinked maybe a hundred times to keep the tears from falling. And just as she was about to break down, her medicine appeared.

"Don't cry Sakura." Her eyes widened at the familiar voice. A smile crept up her face and she now felt immune to sadness and fear. Gaara was there with her. To protect her.

"Gaara." She smiled. He was sitting on the counter behind her. (There are two counters in the bathroom btw) She walked towards him and cupped his face in her hands and pressed there foreheads together. And yes, a blush graced Gaara's cheek for the first time in forever. They both looked down at each others lips, so tempted to taste one another once more. But the temptation suddenly subsided as Sakura immediately threw her arms around him and sobbed hysterically into his shoulder. Gaara was in shock.

So he did what he was supposed to do…

He slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her close to him as he ran his hands through her silky pink tresses. "Shhhhhhh It's okay Sakura, I'm here." He whispered.

"G-g-gaara sniff I was sniff so scared sniff sniff." She cried. Her voice was muffled but he could still understand her perfectly. He caressed her back with his other hand going a little lower each time to comfort her. Gaara thought he may start crying too. He'd never seen Sakura so afraid. He was scared too. He didn't want anything to happen to her. "It's ok. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you. As long as I'm here, you're safe." He reassured her. She wiped away her tears and looked at him with knowing eyes. She smiled and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with all the passion he had inside of him and hoisted her up onto his lap.

A/N Okay so heres what this kissing scene looks like:

Gaara is sitting on the counter and Sakura is straddling his waist (THEY ARE CLOTHED!) and they are kissing.

Sakura, this time, ran her tongue across Gaara's lip which Gaara opened and allowed her access to his mouth. Their tongues battled a fierce fight for dominance but no one ever did win. Gaara's hand slipped under her shirt so he could feel his hand make contact with her skin and rub little circles on it. Sakura's hands were tangled deep within his crimson locks and would have a hard time finding their way out soon. Gaara decided to let this passionate kiss progress and parted from Sakura's lips to kiss her neck. But Sakura refused. She pulled his head back up and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate and needing. He'd never experienced anything like it before and nor had she. He realized right then and there that she just didn't want to be alone and hated the thought or feeling of loneliness. Kind of like what he felt before he met Sakura.

"Please kiss don't kiss leave me kiss." She whimpered ib between kisses. Gaara pulled away with her and looked at her with loving and caring eyes. He pressed their foreheads together and kissed her nose. "I promise Sakura, I will never ever leave you." He whispered. And with a chaste kiss planted upon her neck, and removed himself from his seat and carried Sakura to her room. (NO LEMON YET!)

He set her down on the bed and went over to her closet. He threw an outfit together on the bed. "Wear this." He said. Sakura giggled. Gaara looked at her weirdly. "What's so funny?" "Well," Sakura said twiddling her thumbs (like Hinata) "I never thought I'd see Gaara, the Sabaku no Gaara picking out MY clothes!" and she burst out laughing. Gaara glared but let out a small chuckle. "Yeah well don't get used to it." He said.

After Sakura was dressed she looked in the mirror and made sure she looked decent. A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist as Gaara kissed her neck from behind. "Gaara!" she giggled. "I'm taking you out today." He said. Sakura turned around and looked at him. "Oh? And what is the special occasion?" she asked. Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "What? Can't I take my girlfriend out in the village for some shopping or whatever?" he asked smirking. Sakura's eyes widened, but in a good way.

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" she asked beaming.

Gaara nodded. "Well obviously. You think I'm with you because I'm bored?" he asked. He really had no idea.

Sakura smiled and tackled Gaara to the ground and planted a very very chaste kiss on his lips. "Of course not." She smiled. And he smiled back.

After they left the house, they reached the hottest shopping strip in Konoha and wandered the streets. "Anything." Gaara said. Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Anything you want. It's on me." He said blankly. "Gaara. Really?" she asked. He could see the stars in her eyes and the happiness that filled her smile. He nodded. Oh how he loved seeing her happy. She threw her arms around his neck and a few tears fell. She'd never been so happy before. "Thank you so much Gaara. You're amazing." She whispered in his ear. Shivers ran up and down his spine. He loved being with her.

"Hmmm let's see. I like this, I really like this-OH I LOVE THIS! OH MY GOD THIS I HAVE TO HAVE-GASP! O-M-G THIS IS THE CUTEST THING EVER!!" Sakura was going through the clothes in the stores as if they were closing forever the next day.

"Hey Gaara, I'm gonna try all these on and you have to tell me what you think." She winked at him and pouted at the same time. How could he resist?

Gaara smacked his forehead. This was going to be a loooooong day. But inside he knew it was all worth it.

Ok I really do think this is my longest chapter and I hope you all loved it there is more where that came from and its not the end of their day out on the town yet!! I LOVE YOU!!-GAARAISLOVED94


	8. Waiting

**Chapter Eight: Waiting**

Gaara let out a loud groan as he collapsed on Sakura's couch. The two love-birds had just spent a _long, tiring _day shopping and walking around Konoha. Sakura waltzed into the room with her multiple bags happily humming. Gaara dragged his hands across his face and let out another sigh of exhaustion. Sakura ceased her gamboling and skipped over to the couch and knelt next to Gaara's head. Gaara removed his hands from his broad, pale face and looked over at Sakura and smiled. Sakura returned the smile and stroked his cheek.

"Gaara," she sang softly

"…Hm?" her hands were hot on his smooth, cold skin, but he leaned further into her hand as to not escape the warmth emanating from it.

"Thank you." she said before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Gaara's reflexes kicked in and he quickly turned his head to the side in order to come in contact with her lips. **(A/N: This is so cute I hope this happens to me someday ^_^) **Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden feel of his wet lips upon hers but eagerly returned the kiss. Gaara sat up; his mouth never leaving Sakura's and hoisted her up onto his lap. Sakura let out a yelp as her body met his in a heated dance. She now straddled the red-haired ninja, her alabaster legs wrapped securely around his waist and her silky hands tangled in his crimson locks. Gaara took Sakura's yelp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth; he was ready for a battle. Sakura moaned as his tongue massaged hers affectionately, and hesitantly, but fervently, Sakura returned the gesture as she entered his mouth with her own tongue.

Gaara groaned as he felt his member hardened as their bodies were flush against one another. Impatient, he decided it was time to take their relationship to the next level. Gaara left Sakura's lips and left butterfly kisses down her cheek. Sakura pouted at the loss of touch between their lips but began to whimper as she felt Gaara gently suck her neck. Her hands fisted in Gaara's hair and sent him over the edge. Wasting no time, Gaara kissed down her collarbone and slowly began to remove her spaghetti straps. As hard as it was to register everything going on, Sakura snapped into reality and realized that she was practically half-naked, and on top of Gaara.

"…S-s-stop." she breathed out, but Gaara paid no heed to her request.

Sakura began to panic and asked louder, "Gaara! Stop!" she screamed, Gaara looked up at her with a glare in his icy jade eyes. Sakura looked down at herself in shame. Although she enjoyed what was happening, she pushed him away from her and stood up, running upstairs. Gaara ran after her, and could hear her crying as he reached her room. He crept into her room and saw Sakura softly weeping on her bed. "Damn." he whispered as he walked over to her. "Sakura," he said, but she didn't acknowledge him, "Sakura." he said a little louder; still, no recognition of his presence. Finally, his temper got the best of him, "SAKURA!" his voice boomed. Sakura's head quickly shot up and looked up at him in fear. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair all messy from crying as well as their previous activity. She stood up and brushed off her clothing, still looking ashamed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Sakura just looked down at the floor and sniffed.

"What's your deal Sakura? Why can't I touch you? We're together after all…aren't we?" he questioned. Sakura kept silent even though she was fuming with anger on the inside. "If we're together, why do you care so much about _that?" _asked Sakura. Gaara glared at her once more, unable to comprehend what she was _really _getting at.

"What are you getting at, Sakura?" he snarled.

"I'll ask again," Sakura growled, "Why do you care so much about intimacy? Yes, it's a percentage of relationships but it's not the most important! What about love and support? Do those words sound familiar to you? Are those words in your vocabulary? I don't want to only be intimate; relationships that revolve around intimacy end up failing because the partners are filled with lust and eventually get tired of the same person…"

Gaara was infuriated. How could she insult him like that? Of course he knew what love and support were, but damn it, she was _**his**_!; moreover, he would do with her as he pleased!

"I don't want to experience that with you." she finally whispered. Gaara then looked up with her, his anger still sensible in his eyes.

"I'm new to this whole… "Relationship" thing, and…and I don't want to throw it away over lust. I don't feel lust with you; I feel something more than that…something much more powerful," she began walking towards him, "I guess I was scared when you went as far as you did, but that's only because I'm not ready to take the next step in our relationship. I'm sorry if I lead you on into thinking that, or hurt your feelings, Gaara. I really do care about you, and I like being with you and doing all the stuff with you…But when the time is right, I'll want to do more…maybe, do it all." a blush adorned her porcelain cheeks as she whispered all of this into his ear, making his eyes widen in shock and confusion. Then, out of nowhere, he felt two small arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He looked down to see Sakura crying into his shirt, and guilt washed over him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her petit waist and returned the hug. As Sakura expected, he lifted her up further into his arms so he could bury his face into her neck. Gaara planted a soft kiss there and breathed on it making her shiver, and then brought her back down to the ground. Sakura looked up at him, for the first time that day, with a true smile on her face.

"Sakura," he began "I'm…sorry." he breathed out. "I'm new to this relationship just, if not more, than you are. I'm sorry I fast-forwarded a little too far, and I hope you're willing to stay with me through the next levels of our relationship, so I can experience each moment of happiness and pleasure with you." As he said this, he lovingly stroked her cheek and planted a soft kiss on her temple, leaving Sakura satisfied and filled with bliss. "I'll go as far as you want me to." he said before dipping his head to meet her in a gentle, passionate kiss. Sakura laughed into the kiss and pulled him closer to her. Gaara felt her smile against his lips and smirked to himself as his hands intertwined their fingers. As they pulled away, Sakura smiled up at him, "Oh Gaara…" she sighed happily, "Thank you."

And for the first time in his life— the first _real _time— Sabaku no Gaara felt the wonderful feeling of love spread through his body, and journey to the center where he had been deprived of love for so long: his heart.

* * *

**I'm really…really…really…sorry. I haven't updated in probably a year. And now, I seriously regret not updating often, and I feel HORRIBLE about it! To all my reviewers, I am so terribly sorry! I've seriously let you down, and I'm ashamed to even be writing, let alone apologizing right now. Will you ever forgive me? **

**Honestly I can't even believe I've updated!! I was just going through all my stories and saw this one and it brought back so many memories of actually *getting* reviews, and feeling good after publishing a chapter, and I figured I should give you guys something good to start off Christmas. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, this was pretty heavy Gaasaku but no lemon yet; I want to wait 'til the time is right( just like Sakura said (;) so hang in there guys! Not only were things hot in the lovey-dovey dept. in this chapter, but they were also hot in the PISSED OFF dept. as well! Gaara was POed; Sakura was POed…man T_T… XD! But obviously, they made up *claps* ^_^. Hopefully I'll get another chapter in before school starts up again. I've just been so lazy and not wanting to write AT ALL! But tell me what you guys think and what you'd like to see happen next!**

**And once again, fellow and dearest reviewers, I am SO SORRY! Hopefully this chapter makes up for my long absence in the fan-fiction world! Well you guys know what to do...READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Love always and forever, **

**Gaaraisloved94**


End file.
